Another Life chapter 1
by codetreasure
Summary: Malam itu malam yang memisahkan Chungxuan dan Jah Jinni dan merubah nasib mereka untuk segalanya ...


Title: Another Life

Author: codetreasure ( shinsongsari)

Rating: General

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Fantasy

Cast: - Song Seunghyun (FT Island) as Chungxuan/ Song Seunghyun

Lee Jaejin (FT Island) as Jah Jinni/ Lee Jaejin

Lee Jonghyun (CN Blue) as eLBurning/Lee Jonghyun

FT Island

Others (fiksi)

Note: Re-edit. Fic a year ago. Jangan terlalu menghiraukan nama aneh yang akan muncul.

Warning: Out of characters, AU, Typos, flat, abal, gaje, amateur, plot messy, etc.

^.^.^.^.^

Chaptered 1

Berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati dan pelan agar tidak menghasilkan suara –sehingga tidak diketahui para penjaga malam. Melewati lorong panjang gelap yang sangat gelap. Hanya bermodalkan sebuah lentera tua. Dinding-dinding lorong tampak mulai rapuh termakan usia. Sarang laba-laba pun menghiasi langit lorong maupun sudut dindingnya.

Decitan para tikus menemani seiring langkah dua siswa itu. Terdengar suara obor besar menyala dari belakang diikuti langkah berat. Langkah itu seperti mengikuti kemana pun mereka melangkah.

Menoleh kebelakang, tampak dua makhluk dengan perawakan tinggi besar mengenakan jubah hitam sambil membawa obor besar. Itu Azuzha, penjaga–yang ditakuti– yang bertugas malam sedang mengamati gerak-gerik dua siswa Toritaros. Mempercepat langkah ketika dua penjaga malam itu memergokinya. Panic, kini ada di benak mereka. Tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi jika perasaan itu memenuhi pikiran mereka.

Langkah Azuzha itu semakin mendekat. Tanpa pikir panjang dua siswa Toritaros itu berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi kedua makhluk itu. Gema dari hentakan sepatu membuat kedua Azuzha itu mengetahui arah dan tujuan mereka.

Masih berlari seakan menjauh dari maut yang mengejar. Tak peduli meski para binatang kecil yang menghuni lorong menatap tidak suka karena terganggu tidur malamnya. Otot kaki mereka mulai menegang. Keringat pun bercucuran deras membasahi perawakannya. Kedua Azuzha tadi semakin mendekat lagi. Kedua siswa ini memaksakan berlari menuju ujung lorong–jalan keluar–walau hampir seluruh tenaganya terkuras.

Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napas dan detak jatung yang tidak beraturan. Menyenderkan punggung ke tembok untuk mengelabui kedua Azuzha yang berjalan lurus. Mereka berlari lagi. Namun, karena energinya benar-benar akan habis, salah satu dari dua siswa Toritaros itu terjatuh. Kedua Azuzha itu pun mengetahuinya, mereka membalikan arah menuju kedua pemuda itu.

"Jinni! Kau tak apa? Ayo lari lagi sebelum mereka menemukan kita!"

"Aku tidak sanggup, aku lelah Xuan! Huuuuhh~"

"Lupakan lelah, ayo!"

Mereka berlari lagi. Lentera tua masih menjadi pedoman jalan keluar. Perlahan langkah cepat itu memelan karena otot kaki yang sudah sangat lelah. Kedua Azuzha dengan tampang seram sudah ada dibelakang beberapa meter dari mereka.

Tak peduli meski otot kaki bahkan seluruh otot sudah lelah, mereka terus berlari menghindari kejaran Azuzha. Lagi-lagi siswa bernama Jinni terjatuh. Namun, temannya tidak menyadarinya, malah terus berlari walau dengan berlari kecil. Jinni sudah mendengus lelah dengan maksud menyerah. Temannya baru sadar bahwa Jinni jatuh, lalu ia menoleh kebelakang, namun, sayang, Jinni sudah tertangkap oleh kedua Azuzha itu.

"Ha! Kena kalian!"

"Jinni!"

"Xuan, cepat lari sebelum Azuzha menangkapmu juga!"

"Tapi…"

"Cepat lari!"

Terpaksa lelaki yang dipanggil Xuan itu berlari meninggalkan Jinni yang entah bagaimana nasib selanjutnya setelah ditangkap oleh kedua penjaga yang bertugas malam itu.

Lentera tua yang di jinjingnya mulai redup, begitu juga dengan semangatnya. Lampu khas malam mulai terlihat, bahkan sinar para bintang juga. Akhirnya sampai di ujung lorong. Pemuda tinggi itu duduk dibawah pohon sambil memandangi langit hitam yang bertabur begitu banyak titik-titik putih gemerlapan. Tanpa ia sadari, buliran air bening dari matanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan Xuan bangkit, lalu pergi menuju asramanya lagi. Padahal awalnya ia dan Jinni ingin melarikan diri dari asrama.

^.^.^.^.^

Tanpa ada angin, awan, bahkan hujan, tiba-tiba sang langit mengelegar dengan kilatan listrik berwarna biru. Padahal saat ini langit sangat cerah. Semua penghuni Toritaros-high school tau apa maksud dari petir yang tiba-tiba menggelegar tanpa sebab itu. Suara sirine langsung berbunyi disetiap speaker yang terpasang diseluruh ruangan tanpa terkecuali. Semua murid tingkat junior, senior serta para pengajar pun langsung berkumpul ditengah lapangan dan langsung membentuk barisan rapi. Sang Principaux atau setara dengan kepala sekolah sudah berdiri dimimbar dan siap membacakan kertas yang dipegangnya. Sepertinya ini tentang pelanggaran.

Sementara itu, anak lelaki dengan perawakan kurus tinggi tidak keluar dari kamarnya untuk berkumpul dilapangan. Ia hanya melamun–menatap kosong sebuah ranjang yang beberapa hari tidak ditempati oleh pemiliknya. Ya, itu milik Jinni. Memikirkan Jinni, mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Dalam hatinya, Xuan sangat sedih bahkan ingin menangis, tapi matanya tidak mengeluarkan setetes pun butiran air bening asin itu. Entah karena susah atau sudah habis. Xuan sama sekali tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya sekarang. Jangankan Xuan, pembimbing kelompok dan pengajarnya mereka saja tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu berpikir, Jinni dan dirinya melakukan kesalahan yang sama, tapi kenapa hanya Jinni yang dihukum? Ya, bisa diakui Toritaros memang sangat ketat dan teratur dalam peraturan hukum. Ck! Apa itu adil? Atau Jinni punya kesalahan vatal yang hanya diketahui para Bumbata atau yang lebih dikenal penegak hukum?

Salah satu Azuzha berkeliling sambil membuka semua ruangan untuk mengecek ada penghuni.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Dengan kasar Azuzha itu membuka satu persatu pintu asrama. Semua ruangan tidak ada penghuninya.

"Bagus," pikirnya. Menyusuri lagi ruangan atau kamar yang belum di check dan kali ini…

BRAKK!

Azuzha itu membuka pintu dengan keras lagi. Cukup membuat penghuni di dalamnya kaget, tapi si penghuni itu tak menampakan ekspresi apapun bahkan bereaksi. Azuzha itu melotot melihat masih ada siswa yang tidak di lapangan.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" Tanya Azuzha itu agak menyentak,

"Jinni? Ya, kemana Jinni?!"

"Ah, sudah ikut aku!"

Entah kenapa Azuzha itu melihat Xuan ada rasa kasihan. Kemudian ia memangku pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu keluar. Karena Xuan tidak mau keluar jadi harus dipaksa, menuju lapangan.

^.^.^.^.^

Diturunkanlah anak lelaki tinggi nan kurus itu dari pangkuannya, kemudian menyuruhnya baris dikelompok. Untungnya salah satu Azuzha yang menggendong Xuan tadi punya hati nurani sehingga Chungxuan tidak di laporkan ke bumbata dan dihukum.

"Membosankan! Tanpa Jinni memang membosankan!" gerutu Chungxuan. Hari ini dia melarikan diri lagi dari pelajaran guru Gon Sonagi. Pelajaran tentang peradaban hidup didunia lain. Anak lelaki ini begitu mahir jika urusan melarikan diri bahkan dari sang Bumbata sekalipun. Ia merebahkan diri diatas kasurnya lalu memjamkan matanya.

^.^.^.^.^

Dua minggu tanpa Jinni dilewati oleh Chungxuan. Tidak terasa akhirnya telah tiba saat ujian. Ya, hari ini sampai seminggu kedepan adalah ujian. Sebelumnya, para senior yang menjadi pembimbing kelompok telah rapat dengan pengurus sekolah untuk memperlancar proses ujian akhir sekolah. Berarti ujian ini adalah ujian kenaikan tingkat para angakatan Junior maupun senior. Ada beberapa yang diujikan. Salah satunya untuk tingkat junior adalah peradaban dunia lain.

^.^.^.^.^

Sorot sinar matahari telah menembus jendela bahkan kain penutupnya. Jam beker berbunyi dengan suara khasnya pun telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Xuan dengan matanya masih tertutup, mengapai-gapai beker yang ada diatas dipan. Berhasil mendapatkannya, perlahan ia membuka matanya,

"Tidak! Ini sudah telat! Mana hari ini ujian lagi!" Chungxuan langsung bergegas turun dari ranjangnya, beranjak ke kamar mandi. Baru saja membuka pintu kamar mandi, ada ketukan dari luar terdengar. Ia langsung membukanya,

"Heh! Kau ini mau ujian tidak?!" Seseorang bertubuh gempal dengan sepasang mata cokelat menatap Chungxuan gemas,

"err.. maaf eL aku mau mandi dulu." Xuan langsung menutup pintu kamaranya. Lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu mendengus dan menggerutu,

"Huh.. Junior tidak sopan!"

Ya, eL adalah senior atau pembimbing kelompok Xuan.

Keluar kamar dengan pakaian rapi menggunakan seragam khas Toritaros. eL yang sedari tadi menunggu diluar langsung menarik Xuan yang baru saja keluar kamar. Chungxuan dibawa lari sehingga terdengar suara ketukan antara sepatu dan lantai membuat orang yang dilewatinya merasa tidak suka. Berisik.

"Hey, eL! Aku mau dibawa kemana?"

"Bodoh! Ya, jelas kita ke tempat ujian."

"Tapi, kenapa harus tanganmu menggenggam tanganku?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, eL berhenti berjalan, langsung melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat pergelangan juniornya itu.

"Ha-habisnya kau…kau lelet! Ya, lelet! Huh, sial sekali aku harus punya junior payah sepertimu! Oh iya, Chungxuan baca buku ini sebelum praktek!" eL memberikannya kepada Chungxuan, lalu junior itu mengambilnya dengan wajah heran.

"eL, aku tidak tau kau yang bodoh atau aku yang pintar, hari ini kan ujiannya bahkan aku telat, mana sempat membaca buku setebal ini dalam bebrapa menit?"

"Errr.. ah iya, ya! Ah, ini juga salahmu junior bodoh! Kenapa kemarin malam kau tidak datang menemuiku?! Semua anggota kelompok menemuku kecuali kau, tukang tidur!"

"Eh, enak saja bicara seperti itu! _Dasar pantat gepeng_!" Chungxuan menggerutu kesal, membalikan badan menjauhi eL. Sengaja Ia memelankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Ada suatu kalimat yang menggangu pendengaran eL. Seperti gelombang radioaktif yang merusak. "Chungxuan?"

Junior itu hanya tersenyum lebar, memeletkan lidah, dan kakinya sudah siap berlari. Mulut Chungxuan seperti komat-kamit dengan maksud yang sangat dapat dimengerti eL–'_pantat gepeng'._

"Ya! Junior kurang ajaaaaaaaarrrrrr!" eL siap melemparkan buku tebal yang dipeganggnya, mengejar Chungxuan yang sudah berlari menjauhinya.

"Hey, cepat masuk kelas, ujian sudah dimulai!" Seorang pengawas ujian keluar kelas, memanggil Chungxuan.

"Aishh! Ini gara-gara kau, eL!"

^.^.^.^.^

Beberapa lembar soal berserta jawabannya sudah dikumpulkan kepada pengawas. Ia mengambil lembar jawaban dan soal lagi, kemudian kembali duduk dibangkunya. Beberapa menit berlalu. Banyak yang sudah mengumpulkan. Tinggal Xuan bersama beberapa peserta ujian lain yang belum mengumpulkan. Ia sama sekali tidak belajar, makanya hampir semua soal dikerjakan dengan asal.

Celingak-celinguk dengan maksud mencari tahu jawaban. Sesekali ia memohon kepada yang lain. Namun, orang itu tidak mau memberitahunya. Karena tidak ada yang mau memberitahunya, terpaksa Xuan mengeluarkan jurus andalan: membuka kertas yang isinya contekan. Tapi, lagi-lagi keberuntungan tidak memihak kepadanya, pemuda bernama Chungxuan itu ketahuan oleh pengawas.

"Ya! Chungxuan kau mencontek ya?!"

"err.. tidak guru! Aku hanya sedang mengotret." jawabnya nyengir, namun ada raut kekhawatiran disana.

"Mengotret?" Tanya pengawas itu menyipitkan matanya. Tidak percaya.

"Ya, mengotret. Soalnya terlalu rumit. hehehe,"

"Huh, aneh! Setauku soal peradaban dunia lain tidak ada hitung menghitung. Tapi.. yasudahlah kerjakan dengan benar jangan mencontek! Waktu tinggal 10 menit lagi."

Selamat! pemuda ini benar-benar selamat. Ternyata dewi fortuna masih kasihan terhadapnya. Ia mengelus dadanya pelan, lega. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu kembali melanjutkan mengisi soal.

5 menit kemudian.

Chungxuan sama sekali belum menambah satu soal pun. Ia hanya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi, bahkan waktu tinggal satu menit. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sahabatnya, Jinni. Ya, tanpa Jinni ia tidak bisa mencontek karena sahabatnya itu murid pandai–berbeda jauh dengan dirinya. Lagi-lagi Xuan mengacak-ngacak rambut karena frustasi bahkan ketombenya sampai berjatuhan (?).

Waktu habis.

Terpaksa ia menyerahkan kepada pengawas walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya mengisi 15 soal dari 100 soal. Ck! benar-benar payah!

Keluar kelas dengan raut wajah yang prihatin: Pucat, lesu, dan lebih menggambarkan pasrah apapun yang terjadi. Rambutnya sungguh tak beraturan keatas dan kesamping alias acak-acakan. Jalannya begitu lunglai , pandangan matanya kosong ,dan ketika ia berjalan tiba-tiba..

Brukk!

Pemuda kurus itu terjatuh ke selokan yang ada di depannya. Kakinya basah karena terkena air selokan yang mengalir. Begitupula kaki dan tangannya memar akibat benturan keras antara tulang dan sisi selokan. Alhasil, semua yang melihat itu tertawa dengan jenis lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan–jenis tawa yang mentertawakan kesialan orang. Buru-buru eL yang melihatnya langsung menolongnya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa bisa jatuh?!" Tanya eL sambil membantu Xuan berdiri, lalu mengajaknya ke tempat pengobatan,

"Mana aku tau?! Hey, kau juga bodoh senior, kalau aku tau akan jatuh pasti tidak memilih jatuh!"

"Kau bilang aku bodoh? Huh, junior tidak sopan!"

"Habisnya kau sering menyebutku bodoh. Dan asal kau tau ya, murid tidak jauh dari gurunya. Nah, itu pas sekali antara kau dan aku."

"eh? Memangnya kau muridku? Kau hanya junior payah!"

"Tapi, kau yang membimbingku. Itu artinya kau juga guruku."

"Ah yasudah, tidak penting berdebat denganmu."

^.^.^.^.^

Sirine berbunyi di setiap speaker yang dipasang di semua kamar asrama dengan suara khasnya. Semua murid Toritaros langsung bergegas menuju lapangan. Seperti biasa mereka membentuk barisan yang rapi. Para guru sudah berbaris dengan sap didepan menghadap semua murid. Sementara senior yang membimbing junior berbaris disamping depan masing-masing kelompoknya. Sang Principaux atau kepala sekolah pun sudah menaiki mimbar dengan gagahnya.

Matahari perlahan mulai naik menghangatkan tulang bagian punggung, begitu juga dengan Principaux yang siap membacakan kertas yang ada dikedua tangannya. Sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang berbentuk bulat besar–lebih persis ufo–dan check sound, Principaux itu mulai berpidato.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya! Selama satu minggu kemarin para muridku melakukan kegitan ujian kenaikan tingkat baik junior, senior maupun senior tingkat atas. Dengan berdirinya saya disini, itu artinya saya akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang lulus ataupun sebaliknya,"

Mendengar itu baik murid maupun guru yang lain saling berbicara dengan rekannya masing-masing. Suara dehaman sang Principaux mampu menghentikan semuanya, mereka semua langsung rapi.

"ehm.. itu semua akan dibacakan oleh Jolka Tingting untuk senior tingkat atas, Abuket untuk senior, dan Kamehameha untuk junior. Ya, saya persilahkan naik keatas mibar Jolka tingting," katanya lagi, lalu turun dengan perlahan menuju kursi yang sudah disediakan. Pria tinggi yang dipanggil Jolka Tingting itu menaiki mimbar dan membacakan murid Toritaros yang lulus maupun tidak.

Hampir satu jam, akhirnya pengumuman untuk senior tingkat tinggi telah dibacakan semua. Ada yang bersorak riang karena bahagia, ada juga yang menangis karena tidak lulus. Kali ini giliran Abuket yang membacakan untuk tingkat senior. Beberapa menit berlalu, sama seperti tadi, ada yang bersorak bahagia ada juga yang menangis karena tidak lulus.

Nah, sekarang giliran Kamehameha membacakan murid tingkat junior. Semua murid pada tingkat itu langsung tegang, suhunya dingin, begitu pula dengan detak jantung mereka yang melambat. Ya, jelas saja tegang, banyak yang bilang tingkat ini paling susah jenis ujiannya, dan juga jika tidak lulus akan diasingkan ke dunia lain, entah kemana. Tapi, itu tidak berlaku untuk Xuan, ia terlihat tenang sekali, dan sepertinya yakin akan lulus seratus persen walau tahu saat ujian banyak soal yang tidak diisi olehnya. _The power of believe, _Batinnya.

Satu per satu nama disebut dan dinyatakan lulus. Selama ini pernyataan tidak lulus belum terdengar. Ya, berarti tahun ajaran ini lebih baik dari kemarin karena banyak yang lulus bahkan sampai sekarang saja belum ada yang tidak lulus. Sepertinya ini juga berlaku untuk Chungxuan: lulus.

Semua murid tingkat junior sudah dipanggi dan dinyatakan lulus semua. Tapi anak lelaki yang sangat percaya dengan keajaiban itu–Chungxuan, sampai saat ini belum dipanggil.

"Heh? Kenapa namaku tidak dipanggil-panggil sih?! Sepertinya Kamehameha lupa." gumamnya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya dan tiba-tiba seluruh badannya merasakan dingin, kakinya bergetar dan, yah, deg-degan.

"Chungxuan.. huh, mana Chungxuan?"

"Saya!" pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu tunjuk tangan yang tinggi sekali sehingga seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya. _Sepertinya aku mendapat nilai terbaik._

"TIDAK LULUS!"

"APA?!" Xuan beserta teman kelompoknya membelalak tidak percaya, bahkan Chungxuan sampai tersedak. Sedangkan ketua kelompoknya, eL, menunduk pasrah, mendengus kesal, seakan sudah tau pengumumannya. _Tepat dugaanku. _pikirnya.

To be continued...

Yeah, minna-san hountou ni arigatou for reading and review :)  
I do my best, Your review is so precious for me ^^


End file.
